


Gladiator

by Ashes_Floating



Series: The La Family [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Kia La aka Gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: When she was eight, Kiera La, the eldest sister, was taken by the Dollhouse.This is not her story.When she was six, Aria La, the youngest sister, was taken by Amon-Ra.This is not her story either.This is the story of Kia La, Kiala, the Gladiator. The middle child, the one who became the greatest fight Fahhika Ranok ever saw within its walls.Kiera La was the Marionette Two.Aria La was Aria-Ra.But Kia La?She was Gladiator.





	1. Kiala: Gladiator

She was Kiala, the Gladiator, the greatest fighter ever to grace the pits of Fahhika Ranok.

But before that, she was Kia La, the middle child, and the least extraordinary person in her family.

Her mother and father were both politicians and elite of high social standing. Kia was the weird daughter.

Her older sister was the best musician of her age group, before she was stolen away in the dark of the night.

Her younger sister was hosting a god! An actual, Egyptian, god!

Kia was doomed to be the normal one, the weird one, the imperfect one, the stupid one for all her life.

Then the Kylain came and Kia was never the same again.

\---

Kia had been sitting in her room, studying, when it came for her. It was neither male nor female, but alien, and it came for her. It snatched her up in its claws, and it took her to Fahhika Ranok.

Fahhika Ranok was the most distinguished fighting ring in all of the Milky Way. Its gladiators were the best of the best, and Kia La- Kiala- was to become one.

And she did. She became the Gladiator, the ideal to aspire to. She could scan a body for weak points in a split second, knew how to adapt pressure point maps to alien bodies. She studied xenoanatomy for three years, learning exactly where to strike the twenty most common species of aliens, plus her own- humans.

Then, she fought. She whirled and stabbed and flew, and above all, she put on a show. That was, unspokenly, the best was to survive in Fahhika Ranok: tell a good story and put on a good show.

She told a good story, no doubt.

_And now, Kiala, the warrior of Earth! Indeed, this petite human is one of the greatest fighters of her time! She is the most elegant of killers and the most beautiful of faces. She was born as the normal child in her family, but now, she exceeds all expectations!_

The announcers put a new spin on her story every time. Sometimes, she was extraordinary from birth, other times, she was born ordinary and made great. Either way, it was an engaging story.

But a story is only half the survival tactic. The other was putting on a good show.

And show she did! Wearing Kylain armor,mine best in the galaxy, and moving with a ruthless grace, she dismantled enemies as though they were nothing. Even the greatest gladiators feared going up against Kiala.

\---

_{Weak points: upper torso, lower legs, eyes. Strategy blind then trip, go in for the kill.}_

Kiala circled her opponent, M'taa N'va, a Tikan. She didn't have her usual blade, of Kylain forging, but instead a small knife and a dagger.

Suddenly, M'taa charged. Carefully, Kiala sidestepped him, letting his momentum carry him forward as she leaped onto his back, clambering up the alien until she reached his head.

Drawing the knife, she plunged it into his eye before flipping off the beast and landing a few feet away.

"Over here, ugly," she called, taunting the blinded Tikan. He turned wildly, charging for her. She sidestepped him, again, but this time, she ducked to the ground, and lashed out with a foot. It slammed into M'taa's leg, and he stumbled before he fell to the ground. Kiala raced up his body, positioning her dagger over his head.

"Ki-a-la! Ki-a-la!" the crowd chanted, and with their support, Kiala plunged the blade into the Tikan's brain.

"Congratulations, Kiala! Another victory!" the announcer said. They had all been speaking IPT, or Interplanetary Tongue. It was a system of speech designed to work with all known vocal systems and even had sign language.

" _Thanks, idiots. You just gave me my way out of this hole,_ " Kiala muttered in Arabic. It was a little known tongue, due to Earth's lack of participation in the intergalactic community, and while a few people present might know English, none would know Arabic.

Her plan would be set in motion, and soon.


	2. Escaped

Kiala slipped through the dark hallways, Kylain blade at her side. She turned a corner slowly, and came face to face with a guard. Expertly, she sliced through his vocal cord before stabbing his head quickly.

She hurried through the hallways quietly.

\--- _Earlier That Evening_ \---

Kiala fiddled with her knife, turning it over in her hands and practicing a few slashing motions with it. She was sitting on her bed, tapping her foot.

" _Almost time..._ " she muttered to herself.

The clock on the wall, ticking away Star Minutes, slid smoothly to 9:19:87, exactly 13 Star Seconds before the guard shift. Standing, Kiala pulled out her Kylain blade and basic armor, fitting on the bracelets and chestplate. She pulled out the rest of the armor, sliding it into a traveling case that she fitted over her back. It would be a disadvantage in a fight, but she was better than most, if not all, the guards.

At 9:19:98, Kiala slipped out the door. The guards on either side were walking the opposite way as Kiala moved silently towards the next hallway.

She moved quickly, silently shifting through hallways until she reached a supply closet.

She opened the door and hid herself under a pile of cleaning supplies. It would be uncomfortable, but essential for her plan to work.

There was a humanoid cleaning lady who looked similar enough to Kiala that if no one spared her a second glance, she would be fine.

At 9:21:62, the cleaning lady lifted the top of the pile Kiala was hiding in. Quick as a coiled snake, Kiala shot out, stabbing the woman through her heart. Quickly, before too much blood could stain the clothes, Kiala pulled them off the woman and got into them, armor underneath. She looked back at the woman, then at herself in the mirror, and sliced off most of her hair with her blade.

It looked almost the same as the woman's haircut, and Kiala assumed that someone had done almost the same to the woman.

Kiala grabbed about ten small pellets of Olika and a bottle of Mikron. Together, the two chemicals would create a small flash and a loud sound. She tucked the pellets in one pocket and the bottle in the other before slipping out of the door and pulling a mop behind her.

\--- _In The Hallway_ \---

Kiala moved towards the hangar, hoping that her mental calculations were correct. She encountered two more guards on her way, both of which she dispatched quickly. When she reached the hangar, she pulled out one of the pellets and poured the Mikron on it. She rolled it away from her target, and watched in satisfaction as it went off.

Everyone in the hangar raced around, trying to get away from an imaginary threat. Kiala raced towards the vehicle she had selected, ignoring the shouts and footsteps racing after her.

She vaulted herself into the high-speed cruiser, pulling down the roof. She looked over the control panel and silently cursed herself for trying to do this without having practiced more.

Desperately, she pressed a small green button labeled with something that looked kind of like 'Start'. The cruiser powered on, and Kiala grabbed the wheel.

" _Gods have mercy on me,_ " Kiala muttered quickly as she steered the cruiser toward the exit.

A large explosion echoed from behind her, and Kiala took the risk of looking.

Two cruisers had collided with each other, causing the explosion and distracting her pursuers. One hand still on the wheel, she pressed the button labeled 'Autopilot'.

"How can I help you?" an automated voice asked. 

"Take me to Earth, as fast as you can!" Kiala ordered, buckling the straps around herself.

"Understood," the computer said, and in a burst of light, the cruiser took off for Earth.

\--- _On Earth, In Gotham City_ \---

Stephanie Brown aka Spoiler gazed up at the stars, her body against the roof of a building. Next to her, Harper Row aka Bluebird sat, gazing up.

"Hey, is that...?" Bluebird trailed off, pointing up at the sky. Spoiler followed her gaze, eyes widening as she saw what Bluebird was looking at.

A small dot in the sky, rapidly growing larger. 

"Get down!" Spoiler yelled, pushing Bluebird to the ground.

The dot grew until it quite clearly became a circularly shaped spaceship, which was slowing down, but not enough.

It crashed into the roof of the next building over, leaving a large dent in the roof. Cautiously, Spoiler and Bluebird swing over to the other roof.

In the ship, they heard a few scuffled movements before a hatch on top popped open. Out stepped a girl, about fourteen years old, in some sort of armor, who looked at them.

"Pleas, help me," she muttered in heavily accented English before collapsing to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot stars picking up here.

"Um, what do we do?" Bluebird asked, breathing slowly.

"I'm going to call Oracle, you're going to watch our guest," Spoiler said firmly. Stepping a few feet away, she brought a hand up to the commlink in her ear.

"Hey, Oracle? Some girl just landed on the roof in a spaceship, said, 'help me, please,' and fainted. Can you tell me _what the ---- I should do?!_ " Spoiler said. There was a beat of silence.

" _Please tell me you're kidding,_ " Oracle said back.

"I wish."

" _Okay, um, let me call Batman,_ " Oracle said. A few moments later, she called back in. " _B says to bring her to the Clocktower and interrogate her when she wakes up._ "

"Got it," Spoiler said. She pulled her hand away from her ear. "Okay, Blue, we're taking her to the Clocktower. Can you help me carry her?"

"Sure, but isn't going to look a little odd?" Bluebird asked.

"Yeah, but you don't want to face a pissed-off Oracle or Batman, trust me," Spoiler said. Bluebird nodded.

"Got it."

\---

A few hours later, Spoiler, Bluebird, and the unnamed girl were in an elevator towards the top floor of the Clocktower. The elevator slowed to a crawl, and the doors slid open. A man in a business suit stood there, staring at the girls.

"Uh... hi?" Spoiler said.

"I... I'll just take the next one," the man stuttered. Spoiler nodded.

"Kay, thanks, bye!" she said, pressing the button to close the doors.

When they reached the top floor, they hefted the girl up and started walking towards Oracle's office.

\---

When they got inside, Oracle was already sitting at the door. She stared at the girl.

"Armor is definitely of alien design, but she's human," she concluded. Spoiler cocked her head.

"So... what?" she asked. "What do we do?"

"You two are going to go home. I'm going to interrogate her," Oracle paused. "Actually, could you get Red Robin for me. From the way you mimicked her accent, I think she's a native IPT speaker, and he speaks IPT, too."

"You got it, O," Spoiler nodded before turning to the door and sprinting off. Bluebird followed her.

Oracle looked at the girl below and sighed.

"What did you do?" she asked. The girl on the floor cracked one eye open.

"Escaped from an interplanetary gladiatorial ring in a stolen spaceship," she said. Oracle raised an eyebrow.

"You're lucky neither of them are good enough yet to tell when someone's faking being asleep or unconscious," she said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mind telling me where I am?"

"Gotham."

"Of course. Of all the places I could have landed, it had to be Gotham," the girl muttered under her breath.

"You got a name?"

"No," the girl replied rudely. Oracle swung around and gave the girl a Batglare.

" _I said,_ do you have a name?"

"Koala will work," the girl said.

"That's not your real name."

"I'm not going to give my real name to you."

"Fine, Koala it is. But you're going to answer my questions, _now_ ," Oracle snarled.

"Yes, ma'am," Koala said. Oracle sighed.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally, Earth. The Kylain kidnapped me for the Fahhika Ranok, an interplanetary gladiatorial ring in which I fought various aliens to the death. I studied xenoanatomy for three or four Earth years, and learned how to show off while fighting, give the crowd a show. I use five major alien styles in my fighting including the ones known as Kylain Boxing, Kylain Knifework, Tikan Knifework, Mikkor Footwork, and Aliam Footwork. Does that answer most of your questions?" Koala listed. Oracle nodded.

"Most of them. One more: who were you before you were kidnapped?"

"Not telling!" Koala said cheekily. As she did so, a loud knocking sound came from the window.

"That'll be Red Robin," Oracle noted. She pressed a button, and the door slid open. In walked Red Robin.

"Hey, Red, I was wondering if you could ask our guest here a few questions in IPT," Oracle asked. Red Robin nodded.

" _What is your name?_ " Red asked.

" _Koala,_ " Koala replied.

" _Occupation?_ "

" _Former gladiator, currently, um, captive?_ "

" _Have you ever killed someone?_ "

" _Yes. One hundred twenty three, in fact. Four of those were in my attempt to escape, the other one hundred nineteen were in various fights to the death. I don't want to kill anyone else, but I haven't been trained in nonlethal styles,_ " Koala answered.

" _Okay. If we think of anything else, we'll ask you,_ " Red Robin said.

Koala closed her eyes and took a breath. She had just revealed everything about herself to complete strangers. Admittedly, rumors of the Batman had reached Fahhika Ranok, but never those of his companions. She didn't know why she had said everything she had, but she felt at ease with it. 

Everything was fine.

\---

"She said that she killed one hundred twenty three people, but most of them were in gladiatorial fights to the death. I... I'm not certain what to think," Red Robin admitted.

"That seems to align with what she told me. Do you think it's true?" Oracle asked.

"I couldn't spot anything to say she's lying, but if she lived with aliens for so long, it's possible she picked up their body language, so I can't be certain."

"Mm," Oracle hummed noncommittally. 

"May I go?" Red Robin asked.

"Sure."

In a whisk of his cape and a flash of his wings, Red Robin vanished.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Koala was thinking on her decisions.

" _I hope I made the right choice..._ " she muttered.


End file.
